


Picnic

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [57]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: KIllian and Emma fly a kite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

“Explain the point of this tradition to me again, Swan?” Killian asked as he took out food from the picnic basket. They were sitting in a park in Storybrooke with Henry on a blanket on the ground.

Emma had packed a few sandwiches, potato salad, juice, some pasta and some chocolate covered fruit.  She had been learning to cook a lot recently, seeing how she figured she couldn’t buy take out for the rest of her life; especially since Killian moved in and Henry was living with her nearly half the time. It helped that her mother insisted that she learn a few things. It had taken a while, but thankfully because she still had the skills that she had from the memories that Regina gave her, it wasn’t that hard for her to catch on.

“It’s a picnic,” Emma explained with a smile. “It’s meant for families to enjoy food as they sit and relax outside. We eat, then we go on walks, fly a kite, kick around a ball; things like that.”

Killian nodded as he tried to understand. “Did you pack any of the grilled cheese sandwiches?” he asked as he leaned back to stretch his legs. She was sitting right beside him and she could feel his warmth on her. Henry was relaxing on the other end of the blanket as he got out the chocolate covered fruit.

She smiled, “Of course,” she said as she handed him one on a plate. “I know how much you love them, so I made sure to make a few of them.”

He pressed his lips against hers, “Thanks, Emma,” he said as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She pulled away from him gently as she grinned brightly at him.

The warm weather coupled with the urge to want to do something with her family was what convinced her to go out on a picnic, something which Henry quickly agreed to. She took a bite of the spaghetti she had packed as she watched few kids playing on the swings across the park.

Henry finished eating quickly as he picked up the soccer ball, “Mom, do you mind if I go play?”

She gave him a smile, “Knock yourself out.”

As soon as Henry had left and gone off to play with the ball, Killian turned to her. “So why did you really want to do this, Emma?” he asked her as he put down his plate.

“What do you mean?” she asked, confused.

“I know you wanted to do this because of the weather, but I also know that you have another reason for wanting to do this,” Killian said as he intertwined his fingers through hers.

She sighed. She loved that he knew her so well, but it also meant that he could see right through her even when she was trying hard not to be transparent.

“When I was younger, I used to go to the park after I was done school. I couldn’t go back to the foster homes because in some of them the foster parents were violent and when they got angry you didn’t want to be around them. I would hide out there until dinner then go back home eat whatever morsels they would give me, do my chores, then hide in my room for the rest of the night. I hated every single one of those homes. But when I was in the park I would see all these perfect families. I would see loving parents playing with their children and eating meals that used to look so appetizing. There were times when I would have given anything to have been one of those children. Don’t get me wrong, I know why my parents gave me away, but-”

“-it doesn’t change the fact that you were alone for so long in your life and you missed so many moments with your parents?” Killian finished her statement.

She nodded slightly as she looked down.

Killian lifted up her chin so he could look at her, “Hey, you and I are alike, remember? The three of us are a family. I love you so much, Emma, and I know we can never make up for all the memories that you lost, but I promise that I will try to give you as many happy moments as possible.”

She smiled as she held onto his hand, “I love you so much. I got so lucky when you came into my life.”

“How about you tell me about this kite flying thing?” he asked with a grin. “Henry mentioned it a bit earlier, and I’m curious to see how it works.”

She smiled as she grabbed the kite from the bag beside her. It was nothing special in comparison to some of the fancy ones she had seen, but it was still one of the ones she had always wanted to own. She grabbed Killian’s hands and pulled him up.

They walked over to a clearing and she handed him the handle of the kite as she grabbed the kite and walked several yards away with it.

“What do I do?” Killian called out from where he was standing.

“Run,” she yelled back.

He looked confused, but began to do so. The kite picked up altitude and started soaring up into the air. Killian looked amazed as he saw it sailing through the wind.

“Emma, this is incredible!” he exclaimed, as she made her way back to where he was.

She kissed his lips softly and smiled at him, “It’s just like magic.” The couple took turns flying the kite, and when Henry got bored of playing soccer he came over to where they were and began to join them in flying the kite. She looked around and saw Henry and Killian playing with the kite, trying to get it fly in certain patterns.

Emma realised that she didn’t need to create a billion happy memories to make up for the ones she lost. She had all the happy ones she needed with her family.


End file.
